


Don't You Forget About Me

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, These boys need therapy, Unhealthy Love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: Tell me your troubles and doubtsGiving me everything, inside and out(or Error has an obsession and Nightmare feels safe enough to indulge it)
Relationships: Nightmare/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yastaghr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/gifts).



> this is for Yasta, i hope you enjoy bb :DDD
> 
> for everyone else, please read the tags, and remember, this is sour lemoney goodness, smut of the highest degree
> 
> no minors!

If Error was honest, and he very rarely was, he was madly in love with the skeleton at his feet. Nightmare, stripped of his chaotic magic to the point that he couldn’t fight back, and trussed up in bright blue string that only accentuated his glossy black bones? Gorgeous, even if Nightmare wouldn’t let him  _ say  _ so. The string kept Nightmare’s hands where Error wanted them, which was away from the bullet vibrator he’d taped in place on the god’s cunt. 

Little shivers wracked his sub’s body, leaving him unable to say much anymore. He was still balefully glaring up at Error with hate in his eyes, but it was a false pretense. 

Nightmare had asked for this, begged even when Error had pressed him on whether or not he really wanted it. Nothing had been able to keep Error away after Nightmare had all but whispered a yes, something like shame in his face but Error knew it for what it really was.

His sub had his other partners, but none of them were trusted enough to do to and for Nightmare what he truly desired… a good, hard fucking. 

Which meant that he needed to get pretty worked up before Error could do anything to really give him what he wanted, hence the vibrator. It’d been on, in varying degrees of intensity for nearly two hours, and by now Nightmare was shaking, squirming in his bonds in an attempt to get away from the sensation even as the wetness trickled down his femurs. 

It was beautiful to see and admire, Nightmare doing his best to stay strong even as he was slowly losing control.

Error felt something like carnal satisfaction at the sight, even if he wasn’t getting much out of it himself. He never did, but he enjoyed seeing his pretty little sub getting off more than anything else. 

“C’mon, asshole, just…” Nightmare started, but ground his teeth as Error raised an amused brow. He knew exactly what Nightmare wanted, what he desired, what he needed Error to do to really get the magic flowing.

“And do what? Get you off?” He leaned down, getting inches away from Nightmare’s face. “We both know that’s not what you really want, baby doll. Now, you gonna be a good boy for me?”

Nightmare’s eyelights dilated at the praise, even as he tried to keep glaring. “Don’t call me ‘baby doll’ or I’ll kill you.”

Error huffed a laugh. “No problem, princess. Now, lets get to work, huh?”

Nightmare’s sockets widened as Error deftly plucked the vibrator away, keening through clenched teeth as his fingers went deep into his pussy, stretching it with delicious pain.

“Yeah… princess suits you just fine.”

~.~

It was no more than an hour or so later that Nightmare hit his last climax, his bones rattling so loudly that they sounded like they’d come apart at the joints. Not that Error would ever let his pretty little wrecked sub get hurt like that.

Not unless Nightmare asked for it, that was. Those days weren’t pretty for Nightmare’s mental state, but he always left satisfied so Error was calling it a win.

He carefully maneuvered his strings to lift Nightmare up, cradling him with each strand as he took a soft cloth and gently started cleaning him off. The mewling noises Nightmare made with every sensitive swipe on bone made Error feel something like accomplishment, something like pride, to make the god feel so good.

Again, there were others that were loyal to Nightmare that he could have asked to make him feel like this. That he could have requested to fuck him until he couldn’t breathe, and Error was certain whoever it was would have taken him on the offer immediately on the terms that they get started right the fuck away.

The main issue? Nightmare had no more trust in his soul that wasn’t already promised to Error.

Nightmare had asked before, if Error needed to get off after one of their sessions. Error had always refused, citing that while he definitely enjoyed the process, there was nothing he really liked more than seeing Nightmare all trussed up and at his mercy. He didn’t feel the need for anything more than that, not mentally at least.

Physically might have been a different story if the light throbbing Error felt in his own pelvis was any indication, but he wasn’t really that concerned about it. Either it’d go away on its own, or it wouldn’t and he’d deal with it later. He didn’t have a need to deal with it at this exact moment. 

Soon enough Nightmare was cleaned up, Error pulling a pair of extra sweats up and over sensitive hips before laying him down on the pile of pillows he’d stolen from a few universes that already had a surplus of shit. They wouldn’t miss a pillow or two, living in luxury like that. 

It made Error angry to see them, living lives that had never seen true pain, true hunger. Something about them making his soul sing with rage. He never killed them though. Not when their futures were so bright with suffering. 

Something else his sub had always wanted, but rarely asked for, was cuddling. Error got the feeling that the god had a bit of touch starvation, which made sense. Being the God of Negativity meant you made a lot of enemies, and not even your allies really trusted you all that much. Certainly not enough to offer a hug every once in a while. A good old fucking, sure, but the softer emotions were nowhere to be found.

So Error did what he could, what with his insanely intense fear regarding physical touch (outside of… curtain circumstances). His strings did most of the job  _ during  _ the deed, but as it turned out, Nightmare could have a rather strong sub drop if he didn’t feel as though Error was doing this because he wanted to. As if Error only did it to show him where he “belonged”.

It didn’t matter how many times Error told him that he cared about him. Didn’t matter how many universes he destroyed, didn’t matter if he straight up spoke his love aloud. Didn’t matter that Error enjoyed nothing more than having Nightmare under his hands, letting him show his love.

No, Nightmare was convinced that no one ever would, or even could love him. So he felt like a burden, a bother to the people loyal to him. It hurt to see, but Error had a bit of a solution. He’d stolen the large, black teddy bear a long while back, had tried using it to learn how to touch again, but it hadn’t worked as the fur texture hadn’t agreed with his limitations. 

Nightmare though had no such qualms, and as soon as Error had pushed the bear into his hands he was clinging to it, taking a rare moment to be vulnerable because no one that could come here in the Anti Void would get anywhere past Error.  They’d have to kill him to get to Nightmare, and by that point Nightmare himself would have regained enough coherency to come and kill whoever was presumptuous enough to attack them here himself. 

Error sat heavily, the wood under him creaking as he crossed his legs, hands laying between them. He was tired, exhausted even, as he stared down at Nightmare, asleep and all but dead to the world.

The house they were in had been created by Ink, something for Error to live in whenever he needed to rest. He couldn’t leave the Anti Void, not for long before his anxiety caused him to come back anyway. So Ink, feeling nothing like empathy, had built him a place to rest in for their next fight.

“It's no fun beating the shit out of you when you’re lagging from no sleep.” Ink had said once it was built, winking as he opened a portal and hopped through. Error had to admit that having the sleep he needed as a once-monster meant that their fights were a bit more interesting, but in the long run the only real use he had for the place was moments like this.

He stood, listening as the floor creaked once more under him as he made his way to the kitchen. 

There was the faux sound of birds chirping outside, wind swaying trees that didn’t exist, warm wood under his feet as he prepared a pot of tea for him and Nightmare to sip on. He’d stolen this particular batch from an Underfell Papyrus, though he was sure he’d been caught. They’d only stared at him as he went back through his portal, something like pity in their eyes.

He’d been more careful not to get caught after that. 

Nightmare was starting to stir, sockets open to blank darkness as he came back from the white world of pure ecstasy, back to the more painful present. Error offered him a cup of tea, black and full of sugar just the way he liked it. 

He sipped at it, still not sitting up and Error had to assume his sacrum was still sore. Gingerly, he leaned forward, aware of Nightmare watching his every move, and touched a single finger to his clothed pelvis. 

Warming healing magic went straight to the marrow, Nightmare’s eyes clenching tightly shut as he whimpered at the stimulation. Error ignored him, healing the miniscule damage in a symbol of his affection, and that he wasn’t going to let Nightmare just suffer in front of him if he had an option.

He wasn’t Ink. And he wasn’t Dream. 

He cared, in his own sick, twisted way, and damned all the monsters and humans alike that thought differently. He was capable of emotion, of caring and of his own perverted sense of affection. He knew a good few other skeletons that weren’t capable of their own.

Once the aches and bruises he could feel had faded, Error pulled back, flexing his fingers until the unwanted tingles of discomfort went away. Nightmare was staring up at him, something unexplainable on his face, but Error ignored him in favor of pushing his cup of tea at him.

“Drink it. It’s not poisoned.”

Nightmare huffed. “Like it would hurt me even if it was.”

But he took the cup, one of the few Error had pilfered over the years, and the fact that Nightmare knew that was shown in the gentle way he held it. Sipping at the tea, he stared out the nearby window, the magic giving a false “outside” seeming to crumble to dust, only showing the white nothingness. 

Error didn’t look at it. He didn’t have to see it, to know it was there. No, his eyes were only for Nightmare, who took another sip of his tea.

“You know I can’t stay, right?"

Error quirked a grin. “You know if I didn’t let you, you’d never leave?”

Nightmare glanced at him, studying his face for a moment before laughing, low and dangerous. “We’ll have to test that one of these days. Are you going to be alright?”

Like he really cared. Nightmare might care about Error, and Error might have a little of an unhealthy obsession, but there’s no saying that out loud.

“Yeah.” was his only response, and Nightmare nodded, before fading away, back to the little hole he shares with his minions.

Error doesn’t mind. Its not like his sub won’t be back, begging for more to satisfy him.

Until then, he has his things. He has his dolls. And he has the voices, crying out for him to follow.

Either way it doesn’t really matter much, one day Error will piss the wrong person off, and he’ll dust and it will be a poetic end to a monster that didn’t much deserve it.

Oh well. Its not as though no one will mourn, he’s made his allies. 

He wonders though… if he’ll get to see the stars, one last time before the end


End file.
